


Nightlight

by soft_bug



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Quirk Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bug/pseuds/soft_bug
Summary: Tamaki has feelings for Mirio, he wants to tell him, but it doesn’t go as planned.
Relationships: Amajiki Tamaki/Toogata Mirio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. The Light

He was always so bright, my sensitive eyes could barely look at him. Even though he didn’t actually glow, my eyes would ache as if I were looking at the sun every time I’d glance in his direction. What he doesn’t know is that my hero name, Suneater, came from my deepest desire. I’ve known Mirio since we were kids when I got transferred to a new school. I was terrified of everyone, I couldn’t bare to look at anyone, let alone talk to anyone. I spent my first couple days in the new school studying each small flaw on the floor, or on my desk, or even in my shoes as I sat trying to blend in. But this massive bright presence decided that day, all those years ago, that I was going to be the world he lights up. At first I resented him for it, he’s so loud and bright, he draws so much attention, that’s the opposite of what I wanted. But even though I could barely look at him without being blinded, soon that light took me in and kept me safe. When I was engulfed in that light nothing else mattered, as long as I was with Mirio my irrational fears and severe anxiety were more at ease, and the stares of strangers stopped mattering.  
It’s been nearly two years since we’ve graduated from UA, Neijire split from us, officially breaking up “The Big 3” and headed to America. I still don’t understand why, but she wanted to build an agency there and help the crime rates go down. She’s always been so ambitious, but she always follows through on what she believes in, so I have trust in her. Mirio, though now quirkless, has been working at Nighteye’s agency part time, he spends the rest of his time baby sitting Eri while Aizawa sensei teaches. Seeing him interact with her, seeing how happy he makes her fills my chest with warmth, he has the same effect on everyone it seems. I’ve become one of fatgum’s sidekicks, there’s always snacks and new interesting food to try at his agency, which makes using my quirk more interesting.  
Although Mirio has been working with Eri and teaching her how to handle her quirk, it’s a slow process. Aizawa Sensei thinks it may be at least 4 more years before she has enough control over it to help Mirio. I can’t help but feel a sadness in my heart for him. I know he’s happy that he was able to save Eri, not just from her physical binds, but her mental binds as well, but there’s a certain sadness deep in his eyes. He still asks to train with me and to spar, and while it’s nice to have a partner I’m comfortable with and that I know can handle my attacks, he always seems slightly sad at the end of the sessions. His blinding light seems to be dimming, and has been for just over 2 years now.  
I want to help him get some of that light back, I’m not the most cheery and bright person, but because of Mirio I’ve become more confident, and I want to repay him for the past 10 years of him helping me get my own light. The only problem is that I would probably have to confess. Ever since I first saw his glow, all those years ago, I knew i loved him. At first it was very confusing and I thought I had just been happy to have a new friend, but as the years progressed it became more clear to me. After multiple advances from girls in middle school, and some people flirting with me at the beginning of high school, I realized, not only do I not like girls, but Mirio is the only one I love. His light filled the dark pit in my chest and it remains there to this day.  
I’ve never really considered if he’s had feelings for me. The thought makes me nervous and oddly enough makes my quirk act up. The first time I thought about kissing him, back in middle school, I got all hot and flustered then suddenly had a fish tail. I thought it was because of lack of experience with my quirk, but even now as a pro-hero, if I think about a life with Mirio as more than friends, my quirk will activate. Not as severe as when I was younger, but I just feel so much inside, that I can’t control it. Apparently, this is also common during, ahem, more, UhH, adult activities. I’ve tried to keep my mind away from stuff like that as much as possible because if thinking about something as wholesome as getting married and having our own child makes my quirk activate in my fingers, who knows what will happen if I have lewd thoughts, it’ll be middle school all over again.  
——  
“Cmon! Hit me with all you got! I wanna see how your quirk manifests after eating an ostrich egg!” Mirio is crouched in a position ready to attack. I shiver thinking about the ostrich egg omurice I had at the agency this morning. Not only was it so gamey and fatty, but the sheer amount of egg was kind of disgusting. Mirio always knows how to fire me up, I crouch down and activate my quirk, giving me almost Dinosaur like legs. “Tch, you sure you can handle this?” I start running at him with an incredible speed, I lean back on my honches and kick straight at Mirio’s abdomen. I’m stopped short. What?? He caught my leg!! Wow, even without a quirk he’s so amazing. Before I know it I’m on my back and Mirio is on top of me, pinning me to the gym floor. The smile he has is incredible, he’s in his element, an absolutely amazing close range fighter. “Haha! Gotcha! Hey, what’s that look for?” He picks up some of my bangs to look at my face. Shit. I was staring. I can feel my face go a deep shade of red, then the whole situation hits me at once. My eyes go wide and I can feel my legs twitch, “uh..m-Mirio..get o-“ too late, I kicked him across the gym. I run over to him, then deactivate my quirk. “I-I’m so so sorry! I-I didn’t mean to I just...got..nervous..and suddenly,” he puts a hand on mine, I can feel the blush spread down my neck. “It’s okay dude! Accidents happen! Luckily I’ve got my rock hard muscles so even without permeation I can take a beating!” He’s smiling, but he’s clearly hurt, although I can’t tell if he hurts more physically or emotionally.  
I stand up and lend him a hand, we’re both pretty scuffed up, we start to walk out of the gym, but he didn’t let go of my hand. I dip my head, he’s holding my hand? Why didn’t he let go? Does he need help with walking? No he’s not super hurt. Is he doing this out of...love? Suddenly my fingers are tingling and before I can stop it my tentacles are wrapped tightly around his broad hand. (There’s always takoyaki when fatgum is around. I’m not gonna pass that up.) Mirio looks down at his hand and chuckles, “Dude! I told you I’m not into that kind of hentai” I stop dead in my tracks while Mirio is wheezing with laughter. “It’s okay Tama! It doesn’t hurt. Although if you wanna stop holding hands it’s cool! No hard feelings bro!” Gh, why is he always using bro or dude but he’s holding my hand? I don’t understand. I look up at him and shake my head.  
“Itsokayitjustmakesmenervousandwhenimnervousmyquirkacrivates.” Ugh word vomit. I’m not going to repeat myself so he can decipher that on his own, he’s known me long enough that he should be able to. His thick blond eyebrows knit together, you can almost see the steam coming off his head cause his brain is working so hard. “But you’re nervous all the time right? You’re super skilled with your quirk, so why would that suddenly change? Did something happen with a villain?” He has genuine concern painted all over his face. I start picking at the cuticles on my free hand. Mirio notices and catches my hand and holds that one too. I startle slightly and look up at him through my bangs.  
“It’s different with you” I mumble so quietly hoping he won’t hear. His brow furrows even more giving him wrinkles like present mic. “Do I scare you? Have you been friends with me this whole time just because you were scared?” He pulls me a little closer. I can feel the heat radiating off of my body. I shake my head aggressively, “no! Not at all! You’re the whole reason I am who I am!” I nearly shout at him. I can see the cogs turning in his brain. He’s such a smart guy, but sometimes he’s so stupid. He starts blushing and a small smile creeps onto his mouth. He pulls me in even closer, I want to lean away but my body is leaning into him. He suddenly wraps his large muscular arms around me in a hug. He gets close to my ear which sends electricity through my whole body. If I could see myself I’d guess my hair was standing on end as if I were touching a Tesla coil. Mirio giggles, “tama~ do you like me?” His voice was low and hoarse. I’ve only ever heard it like that in the morning. It made me jump out of my skin, I could barely process what he said. Suddenly the ostrich legs are back, I throw him to the side with my tentacles and turn to run away. I can feel tears welling up in my eyes. I look back at him, he looks so sad, the same as when he lost Sir. Fuck. The tears start falling. I start sprinting full speed through the streets of Esuha. It’s not until I nearly run into someone that I stop. I deactivate my quirk and profusely apologize. I wipe my face and start making my way through the alleys to my apartment. Thank god I’m not in my hero clothes, if someone would have recognized me it would cause trouble in the media. I don’t want any attention right now. Not even from Mirio.


	2. The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki talks to the big squishy guy and goes to find the sunshine guy

Bzzzzzzzt.Bzzzzzzzzzt.Bzzzzzzzzzzt. I open my eyes to the disturbance to see my phone ringing. UGh. I cover my head with the blanket and try to ignore it. Bzzzzzzzt.Bzzzzzzzzzt.Bzzzzzzzzzzt. I peek an eye out of my blanket. “Neijire? Why would she be calling?” I wait for it to stop ringing before I grab my phone. There’s over twenty missed calls and over 100 notifications. I feel my blood run cold, I hate dealing with stuff like this. I open my phone and slowly address each thing that is blowing up my phone. Neijire was telling me to call mirio. Mirio was apologizing. Kirishima and fatgum were questioning me about something that didn’t make sense. Finally I open Twitter, PROHERO SUNEATER SEEN TEARING THROUGH ESUHA . Fuck. It’s trending, my mentions and notifications are beyond crazy. I slam my face into the pillow and yell before standing up and slipping on my comfy day off clothes.   
I make my way to the agency to seek advice. I’m about halfway there when I’m stopped. “Suneater!! Are you okay? Do you want to make a statement on what happened yesterday?” I startle and can feel my body start to tremble. I can’t get words out of my mouth. I put my hands up and shake my head. “Um, excuse me. I need to-“ I’m cut off as more people see what’s happening and start crowding. Suddenly I’m bombarded with questions with cellphones shoved in my face. I just want to crawl into a hole and never come out. “Please, I need to get through” I hunch trying to get through the crowd, they keep pushing me back trying to interview me. I can’t handle it, I need to get away and fast. I look around for easy exits, nothing. Shit. I start racking my brain. What did I eat. What can I use. That’s right! I ate cold leftovers before going to sleep last night. What was it though...I have no time to think, I activate my quirk. Large greenish iridescent wings burst out of my back. Thank god. I crouch down and jump and start flapping the wings. I take a deep breath and feel like I can finally breath. As I approach the agency it dawns on me. 3 day old Peking duck. It was gross, but it came in handy in the end.   
I land in the 3rd story window, and deactivate my quirk as I catch my balance. “I hate the media! How could they portray him like this! It’s not fair!” I hear Kirishima yelling from the other room. I sulk into the room, no one notices me yet. “It’s okay lil dude. It’s part of being a prohero in the public eye. We as an agency have to do damage control now.” Fatgum says while intermittently popping a takoyaki in his mouth. Another sidekick interjects, “why would the whole agency need to contribute to the damage control?” Fatgum let’s out a hearty laugh and puts his large hand on the sidekicks head. “Simple! We’re a family here. And as a family we all share one brain cell. We may be smart in battle, but for the most part, none of us are really smart outside of proheroing” The sidekicks break out in laughter. I let out a small giggle. Kirishima sees me and sprints at me picking me up in a hug. He surprisingly outgrew me from the first time I met him back when he did his work study, he’s definitely grown into himself. Fatgum waddles over and picks both of us up into a hug. We squish into his fat. Honestly Fatgum hugs can cure depression. They’re so warm and comforting.   
Suddenly everything that has happened in the past 12 or so hours hits me at once and I start crying, my sobs muffled by Fatgums body. I can feel him startle and suddenly he’s running away with us still squished into his tummy. I hear a door shut and Kiri and I are popped out of Fatgum. “I know this is all scary. But it will be okay, I promise. We just have to release a statement to counter what the media is saying.” I take a deep breath and wipe my face, Kirishima offers me a crimson riot handkerchief. “I-I don’t even kn-know what theyre s-saying,” I struggle to say, I take the hanky from Kirishima and wipe my face. “I saw the twitter trending headline and freaked out and came straight here, but a bunch of people stopped me in the street and I freaked out.”   
Fatgum and Kiri share a look. “Well, it’s not actually too bad, but basically it’s saying you’re the reason the big 3 broke apart.” Fatgum says, putting a hand on my shoulder. “What? But technically we’re not broken up? Neiji is just in the states? I don’t understand..” Kirishima looks worried, he’s keeping some details out. I need to know. “Well, I guess someone who has media connections saw you run away from Tōgata, and he was kinda beat to shit. I guess the media jumped to conclusions and saw you as an aggressor against Hado and Tōgata? I don’t quite understand.” My head starts splitting apart. The tears start falling again.   
“It could easily be cleared up, but apparently Hado is too hard to reach since she’s in the states, which seems like a stupid excuse.” Fatgum says, massaging my shoulder with his massive thumb. “What about Mirio! He could easily fix this too!” I can’t control my volume, I can’t stop shaking. Kirishima takes a breath and looks at with me with an intensity I’ve never seen in his kind eyes outside of battle. “No one has seen Tōgata since yesterday, he didn’t show up to Sir Nighteye’s agency or to the teacher condos to watch Eri.” My head is spinning, I start hyperventilating. I lace my fingers through my hair and start pulling on it, small chunks coming out, I can’t control my body. I can’t figure anything out.   
Suddenly my arms are held at my sides and I’m swept back up in Fatgums arms. He grips me tightly rubbing the back of my head with his large hand. I feel Kirishimas hand start stroking my back, suddenly I can’t control the sobs. I let it out into Fatgums soft body, he and Kiri never stop comforting me, letting me know that everything will be okay. They’re both so positive, i almost believe it, almost. Eventually I get set down, I’m more than worn out. Fatgum leads me to the love sac in his office-it looks like him-and lays me down. Kirishima jumps on it next to me and Fatgum sits on the floor next to us. We just talk for a while, about what happened yesterday, my past with mirio and my feelings.   
“I can understand it’s scary to confess feelings. After trying to make it blatant to Katsuki that I liked him he still didn’t catch on, and apparently the whole time he was doing the same,” he hardens his fists and pounds them together, “so I did the manly thing and confessed!” He shows his big shark like teeth in a grin,” just going off what you told me, I think the odds of things working out are super high!”   
We sit there a bit longer and talk. I’m glad I have them to call friends, along with Mirio, Kirishima and Fatgum helped me become who I am. I suddenly sit up. “Mirio!” Kirishima sits up on his elbow, the lightbulb goes off in both his and Fatgums head. “Oh shit! You’re right!” Fatgum jumps to his feet, extending a hand for each of us. I push my bangs back, and dig in my pocket for a hair tie to keep my hair out of my face. The two men look at me confused. “I have to go see him alone, I think I know where he is.” Fatgum nods and flashes his signature grin. “Oh are there any extra visors here? I’ll be flying and I’d rather not get bugs in my eyes.”   
I grab a visor from the equipment room and go back to the window I flew in from. I wave to the guys and activate my quirk. I slowly tip out of the window and soar down, then quickly flap my wings to gain altitude. I don’t know the current state of the town, but I have a feeling he’ll be at the old Shie Hassaikai base. I lean left and fly for a while. I understand the appeal of wing quirks, flying is so exhilarating and calming at the same time.   
After around 20 minutes if flying I see the old building, now just rubble, with police tape and barriers up all around it. I swoop down and land in front of the building. I slowly walk in to see the place obliterated. All of the damage overhaul did while fighting is still there. Up against a rock I see a photo of Sir, with flowers and candles all around it. I smile and walk over, kneeling to pray. Sniff.sniff. “Why am I so stupid?” I hear faint cries and words from across the room behind some rubbble. I slowly walk over, peaking over the top, I see that bright sunshine yellow hair. I feel my heart skip a beat and I feel like I’m about to throw up. I walk around the rubble and sit next to my lifelong friend. I can’t bear to look at him directly, even though his glow is gone, so it would be easy for once. From my peripheral vision I can tell he’s a mess. His hair down and disheveled. His blue eyes dull and rubbed raw along with his nose.   
I can feel him hold his breath. I place my hand on his, I’m sure he can feel me shaking. “I’m really sorry Mirio. I really am. Something so small and stupid got blown way out of proportion.” I lace my fingers through his and I finally look at him, “the truth is, I..” why can’t I get the words out. He interjects. “I understand if it was weird. I just thought, maybe you could have somehow, felt just a little bit the same as m-“ I can’t stand this anymore. I cut him off by grabbing his face smashing my lips into his. It’s awkward and kinda gross at first but soon we find our lock, I can feel all the tension leave his body all at once. He pulls me on top of him and hugs me tightly and pulls away. He uses his shirt to wipe his face, “haha sorry, you may have gotten some of my snot in your mouth, maybe you’ll be able to turn into me now” he rubs the back of his head.   
I caress his face rubbing at his raw under eyes with my Thumbs. “I love you mirio. I have since the first time I saw you.” I whisper. The look on his face is priceless, a wide grin slowly spreads across his face and he pulls me into a tight hug again. He gets close to my ear, just the same as yesterday, his lips brushing my it, “I love you too” then he kisses my neck just below my ear. It’s all too much, I feel myself heat up. I bury my face into his broad chest and pull his hands down as the wings bust out of my back again. “This is what I meant yesterday. You’ve always make me nervous and I can’t control my quirk when I think about you” I mumble into his chest. He strokes the wings, theyre surprisingly sensitive. I shiver and try and burrow deeper into his chest. “You always amaze me Tama, you’re incredible.”   
I slip my hands under his shirt, lightly feeling over his muscles. Goosebumps appear on his skin, I follow the light trail of hair down his torso and to the top of his pants. Suddenly my mind is racing, thinking about undoing his pants and burying my face in his crotch, taking in his scent. I start to feel tingly all over, my quirk activates in my finger tips, giving me suction cups. Mirio tenses and squirms a bit. I look up at him through my eyelashes and start touching his whole torso. He lets out a small whimper and pins me down on my back. “We’re not going to do this here if it’s gonna happen.” I turn red and look away while nodding.   
He stands up and picks me up. I lean over, more hunched than usual. Gym shorts may have been a bad idea. Mirio leans over to look at me, “are you okay? Are you anxious?” I shake my head and turn red. “What is it?” He puts a hand on my shoulder and turns me towards him. I side eye him then look down, then back at him. His eyes follow mine and he finally realizes. “Oh! It’s okay! Me too! We can go back to my place since it’s closer!” I nod and we start walking, then I realise what he said. I look down at his crotch, his bulge is as loud and proud as he his, straining against the light blue fabric of his shorts.  
My mind starts to wander again, I can’t get rid of this blush and now I can feel heat in the pit of my stomach. I whimper slightly. Mirio looks down at me and cocks an eyebrow. He looks at my back and touches one of the wings still jutting from my back. I jolt upright and moan. Just as fast as it happened I slapped a hand over my mouth. Mirio laughs at me. He grabs my face in his large hand while stroking the wing with the other. “Do you think you’ll be able to carry us home so we can,” he looks down and leans into me, “take care of ourselves?” I’m trembling from the over stimulation, but I nod.   
I take a deep breath and wrap my arms around the blond’s thick waist. I jump and start flapping the wings. It’s a bit harder, Mirio is so heavy, but I’m able to get up eventually. We traverse the 8 or so miles to Mirio’s apartment, I haven’t been here in a while, but as we cross the threshold it feels like I’m in my own apartment. It feels like home. I deactivate my quirk and take a deep breath to try and keep it under control. Quirk play can be fun when intended, but when it’s accidental it just seems awkward. I wouldn’t know..I’ve only ever jacked off. I don’t even masturbate often, my mind often wanders and I’d activate my quirk. Sudden animal parts on your dick or up your ass isn’t fun.


	3. Darkened light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if updates are inconsistent! I’m tryin my best :) thank you for reading

Mirio picks me up and walks me back to the bedroom. He gently lays me down on the bed. I hide my face behind my hands. I can’t bear to look at him, or even the thought of him looking at me. Suddenly I feel his weight on top of me, he’s so heavy in the best way possible. His hands snake up my shirt and slowly lifts it up, exposing my pale skin. I immediately get goosebumps and my nipples get hard. “Oh really? That easy?” He says as he leans down to my chest. I run my fingers through his hair and grip it tightly and jump at the feeling of his warm breath over my sensitive skin. His tongue darts out and explores my nipple. Fuck. I squeak slightly and arch my back into him, lightly rocking my hips against his chest. He moves one of his large hands down to my hips and holds them down forcefully, the other moves up to my mouth. He runs a finger along my bottom lip.  
“Suck it.” Twitch. He laughs and tightens his grip on my hips. I open my mouth for his large calloused fingers to enter. I wrap my tongue around them and accept them into my mouth, sucking on them. I try and keep the thought of his fingers being a different part away. Fuck. “Ow fuck! What? Oh are you getting flustered Tamachan~?” I move my hands-er talons? What did I eat?- from his hair to his shoulders. He moves his fingers deeper into my mouth and leans down to my chest again. He starts kissing all over my pecs, then takes a nipple into his mouth and starts sucking. I whimper over his fingers, he hums in delight.  
His fingers start fidgeting with my waist band. I slightly lift my hips, trying to signal that he can take them off. He slowly inches them down, leaving kisses down my torso as he does so. Mirio pulls my pants to my ankles leaving me in just my tight briefs. I suddenly feel very exposed, Mirio is still fully clothed. I start grabbing at the bottom of his shirt and the fabric of his shorts with my toes. He looks at me deadpan and I giggle, fingers still in my mouth.  
“Fine, I’ll match you,” I clap my hands. He takes his fingers out of my mouth with a sickening pop. In one quick motion his clothes are off, you’d think that he still has permeation. My eyes immediately go to his bulge. Of course I’ve seen his dick before, but in all the years I’ve known him I don’t think I’ve ever seen him turned on like this. I’ve seen awkward boners through school uniform pants but that’s about it. I start tingling all over, my body feels like it’s on fire and electric all at once. I start writhing, running my taloned hands over my skin and palm myself. Mirio practically drools at the sight. He’s got a beautiful blush all over his muscular body.  
He grabs my wrist and places my hand on his bulge, “you’re so lewd Tamachan, look what you’ve done to me.” I quickly deactivate my quirk in my hands, the last thing I want is to stab Mirio’s penis with a claw. His dick is so big, it’s straining against the cotton of his boxers. I can’t help but sit up on my knees to get closer. I slowly push him back as I do until he’s sitting with his legs open. I nestle in between his legs and immediately bury my face in his crotch, deeply inhaling his scent. It’s so erotic. He smells amazing. He takes my hair down from its ponytail and takes a fistful of my hair in his hand.  
“Miriooo~ can I?” I say as I slip fingers into his waistband. He gulps and nods. I pull his waistband down and his dick jumps out, nearly hitting me in the face. I plant a kiss at the base and slowly lick up the shaft and suck the precum off the tip. Mirio shivers and pulls my hair slightly. I look up at him, I probably look awful at this angle, but the way he looks at me makes me feel so sexy. He’s got such a lewd look on his face. I feel a bolt of electricity shoot through my body. Oh no what’s it gonna be this time. My fingers start tingling before they suddenly turn into tentacles. I smirk and look back up at mirio who is red in the face. “Are you sure you’re not into this kind of hentai?”  
I wrap my tentacles around his bare back, lightly suctioning to his muscles. He shudders and I can feel his body heat up. I take the head of his dick into my mouth and slowly slide down his length. He’s got a large, girthy penis, it’s almost too much to handle, but over the years with my quirk I’ve learned to consume things with ease. I press the suction cups firmly into his back, as I hit the base of his dick I pop the tentacles off. He lurches forward with a loud moan and bucks his hips into my face. My nose is buried deep in his pubes, I inhale deeply taking in his slightly musky smell. I can feel precum dripping from my own dick while I practically drink Mirio’s dick. I slowly lift off his dick, hollowing my cheeks as I do so.  
I move my tentacles to his perfect pecs. I place a suction cup on each nipple, he trembles. When I reach the tip, I skillfully lap at his frenulum and slit, catching each bead of precum as it forms. I pop my tentacles off his pecs, leaving cute circular hickies all over. He lets out a groan as his dick twitches. “Tamachan~ I cant, I need to cum, this is tortu-“ before he can finish sentence I’m face down ass up, one of my tentacles playing at my hole.  
Judging by the look on Mirios face and the way his hand flew to his dick, he was ready for this and eager. He fumbles with the bedside drawer pulling out lube and rubbing it all over his length then my hole. I clench up at the cold sensation, but quickly relax when I feel one of Mirios thick calloused fingers prod into me. He easily gets two fingers in, and starts scissoring them, I push back against his hand. “Please Miri~ put it in. I want you to fill my guts” I hear him chuckle. Smack! He spanks me, hard. I whimper and wiggle my ass at him. He catches my hips and I feel him line up with my hole. “Is it okay raw?” He says worriedly. Sideeye him and be furrows his brow and nods.  
He starts to slowly put it in, too slow, I lean back into him pushing him in faster. “Tama, you’re so...wow..” he can’t get his words out properly. Once I feel him all the way in I clench around him. He leans over my back and plants a kiss between my and he slowly starts to thrust. “Mm..I..I love you” he grunts out between thrusts. This is pure bliss. I’m fucking the love of my life. “W-wait,” I say, and he immediately stops thrusting. “What is it did I hurt you?” I shake my head. “I want to look at you.”  
We switch so I’m on top, he looks up and me and blushes and runs his large hand up my torso. “You’re so beautiful Tama” he’s got that smile on his face. I feel myself turn bright red and I cover my face. “ shut up Mirio and fuck me” he salutes to me and starts slowly thrusting into me again. I lay against his chest and pull his face towards mine and plant a kiss on his lips. He smiles against my lips and deepens the kiss. His tongue slides against mine exploring my mouth, he pulls back and bites my lip. I subconsciously grind back on his dick.  
I suddenly arch my back and moan louder than I thought I could. I hit my prostate. I keep grinding back on him, my dick flopping and dripping precum. Mirio catches what happened and starts ramming into my spot over and over. I feel my whole body fill with hot electricity and I start tingling all over. “Miri, ah, I’m gonnaaaah,” he starts thrusting faster, “me too baby” he pants out. The heat grows, wings spring out of my back, tentacles shoot out of my fingers and onto Mirios chest, my feet turn into webbed duck feet, and ox horns burst out of my forehead.  
Mirio is panting and sweating hard he hardly seems to notice my quirk. I finally cum onto his stomach and chest with an open mouthed Moan. He keeps slamming into me, I start shaking and tearing up from overstimulation. He starts moaning with each thrust, suddenly I feel his hot cum fill me up. I whimper, his face is scrunched as he twitches, pumping me full of his cum. When he relaxes, I carefully get off his dick and lay next to him, out hot panting breaths mixing. I deactivate my quirk in my hand and cup his cheek.  
“I love you so much Mirio. You’re my light. My sun.” He smiles and kisses me, resting his forehead against mine, “the moon can’t shine without the sun and you are glowing right now. You definitely live up to your hero name.” I smile and kiss him again. “Now as wonderful as this moment is, I need a bath and so do you.” He looks down seeing his torso covered in cum. He then looks at me, stomach covered with my own precum and his own cum leaking from me. He nods and picks me up and carries me to the bath. I cuddle into his chest, what a perfect night.


	4. Soft Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big guy and the spiky guy talk to the gloomy one and the sunshine one also some smut

Soft light peeks through the window onto my face. I scrunch my nose and turn over and go to bury my face into the pillow, I’m met with muscles. Oh yeah. I blush and lean my head against Mirio’s strong back and place a kiss between his shoulder blades. I feel his back twitch, and suddenly he flips over to face me. His bright blue eyes are no longer dull or filled with sadness. I place a hand on his cheek, he looks beautiful. I lean in to kiss him. Knock. Knock. Knock.   
Mirio picks his head up. “Coming!” He shouts. He hops out of bed and starts walking towards the front door...butt naked. “Wait Miri!” I wrap the comforter around me and run after him. When I finally catch up to him he’s already at the door talking to someone. I peek out from behind him. Kirishima and Fat? Fatgum is looking everywhere but at Mirio, Kirishima is just as casual as Mirio. They really are the same. Mirio chuckles at something Kirishima said and invites them in. Fatgum ducks into the doorway and spots me, “hey! Amajiki!”  
I sprint back to the bedroom, under the blanket I’m just as naked as Mirio. Just as I enter the hallway I step on a loose corner and face plant. Mirio loses it laughing at me. I don’t even bother getting up, I don’t even move, the embarrassment of falling was enough, this is where I die.   
Suddenly I feel hands grab my waist through the comforter and hoist me up. I’m being carried back to the bedroom. I get set down on the bed and I look up at Mirio. Mirio throws a shirt at me and a pair of of shorts. “Here! They’ll be big on you but it’s okay.” I pick them up and look back up at him, “cmon! Theyre waiting! We don’t want them getting the wrong idea of what we’re doing” I blush and put the clothes on and mentally prepare myself to talk to Fat and Kiri.  
I sulk out of the hallway and plop myself on the couch next to Fat. He’s not in his full fat form, but he’s still just as massive, he’s lucky he’s got such a cute face otherwise he’d be terrifying. Mirio walks past us and into the kitchen and prepares some tea. I feel Fatgum deeply inhale and let out a deep sigh, “okay it’s been two days, the media is still going crazy. You need to give some sort of statement to them.” Fat puts his large arms across the back of the couch behind me and Kirishima. I slam my face into Fat’s side, “I don’t know what to say or how to say it or how to face the media” Kirishima leans forward on the couch. “You could do a twitter statement?”   
Fatgum shakes his head, “he’ll be seen as cold and detached. It’s got to be a public statement and we need Togata and Hadou to be involved too. We need to clear up any rumors that there’s any bad feelings between the big 3.” Mirio walks back into the common area with a tray of tea and snacks. Fatgum picks up a small sandwich and tosses it in his large mouth. “Hadou is in the US though, how are we gonna get her?” Kirishima thinks hard for a second he’s got a similar thinking face to Mirio. They really are the same. “We could get her on a live video feed? She could give a statement that way?”   
Mirio lights up. “Hell yeah Red Riot!! I’d expect nothing less from you!” He and Kiri high five. Me and Fat exchange a glance, that was the obvious solution, right? Both these men only have one brain cell each and they work on the same frequency. “Do you guys still have contact with her?” Fatfum asks while picking up another sandwich. I nod, “she messages me and calls me all the time, what about you Mirio?” I look over at him, he’s so bright again, I can’t help but smile. “Oh yeah! Her and I were talking just this morning!” I furrow my brow and lose my smile. I lock eyes with him. He winks at me. When did he have time to talk to her?  
“Okay awesome! We just need to set up a time with her and make an appearance outside the agency! The media has been there nonstop asking where Amajiki is and why he broke up the big 3.” Kirishima says, I flinch slightly at his words. All of this trouble because I got scared to confess to Mirio. “Mirio, you contact Hadou, and make a plan with her, we’ll go back to the agency and write out a script. Amakiji meet back at the agency this afternoon,” Fat says then throws back his cup of tea. He stands up and stretches, his hands meeting the ceiling. Kirishima practically jumps off the couch and Mirio flashes a smile and a thumbs up. I feel Fatgum’s large hand wrap around my arm as he pulls me off the couch and into a bear hug. Kirishima and Mirio join in.   
Fatgum drops his voice lower and softer, “It’ll all be okay, we’re all here to support you Suneater.” He gives a final squeeze and sets me back down. Everything about Fatgum is so gentle and reassuring. I’m so lucky to know him. Kirishima and Mirio do some sort of bro handshake before Kirishima heads towards the door. Fatgum grabs the rest of the snacks for the road. They’re about to leave when something dawns on me.   
“Wait! How did you guys know I’d be here?” Kirishima rubs the back of his head and looks at the floor. “Well, I know when I’m upset the only place I want to be is with Katsuki, so I thought it’d be the same for you, and I was right!” He flashes his big shark teeth in a wide grin. I can feel the blood rush to my face, Mirio throws an arm around me and rubs his nose. I don’t hear any other words exchanged, I snap out of it once the door closes. I turn and put my face into Mirio’s chest, just as good as a wall, “that was so embarrassing. Why didn’t you put clothes on before answering the door??”   
Mirio wraps his arms around me and laughs, his chest rising and falling against my face. “I don’t care who sees my willy! I lost that embarrassment in our 1st year at UA” He threads his large fingers through my hair and massages my scalp causing me to melt into him. “Miri..” I look up at him, he’s got the brightest smile painted across his face. I squint, he’s almost too bright to look at. He suddenly pulls me into a kiss, I meld into him, my body becoming one with his, His hand still massaging my scalp, the other rubbing my back. I feel so safe, so taken care of, this is home, Kirishima was right. Mirio deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue into my mouth, I whimper and cling to his shirt.   
He hums into my mouth and picks my legs up, my body never losing contact with his and never breaking the kiss. Our tongues slip against each other in such a filthy sensual way and I run my hands down the back of his T-shirt. I try and activate my quirk, nothing. Hm. I guess I got nothing in my system. Instead I dig my nails in and lightly drag them up, Mirio shudders and pulls away and bites my lip. “Fuck Tamachan, you’re so amazing.” I blush and put my head in the crook of his neck.   
“As much as I love this, we should eat breakfast, I need food in my system.” I say that, but I can’t bring myself to stop clinging to Mirio. He rubs my back, “Dont worry baby, I’ll make us a good nutritious breakfast.” Baby. I melt into him again and slowly slip down him and back onto my, albeit wobbly, feet. I stumble back onto the couch and clench my thighs together to hide my hardon. Mirio doesn’t even try to be shameful. He’s standing proud for everyone to see. “Wait. Before breakfast, I want a treat,” I say with my eyes locked on his bulge. He smirks and slinks over to the couch and sits next to me.   
Mirio practically throws his clothes off, my eyes go straight to his flushed dick. I slowly take my shorts and shirt off, my eyes never leaving his groin. Suddenly Mirio is in my face, it makes me flinch, “I wanna see how you do it when you’re alone. Show me how you masturbate when you think about me.” I blush and bring my knees up to my chest. “Okay, I want you to jack off watching me then..” I mumble. He nods and flashes that bright smile of his, he’s obviously eager to do this, he looks like a kid who’s been given a whole candy shop.   
I scoot down on the couch and put my fingers in my mouth to get them nice and wet. I rub my fingers over my hole before pushing them in. I’m still stretched out from last night. My other hand starts slowly stroking my dick. I start pumping my fingers in and out while stroking faster. I look over at Mirio, who’s splayed out on the couch. He’s aggressively tugging at a nipple while stroking at his dick, precum slowly dribbling out.   
My dick twitches. I insert a third finger and start pushing deeper and harder while stroking faster, occasionally thumbing my slit to catch the precum. “Fuck,,,,tama,,,you’re so,,,fuck,,” he grunts and cums all over his hand and stomach. Without thinking I take my hand out and start milking his dick, getting his cum all over my hand. I spread my fingers apart to look at the viscosity then put my fingers back inside myself. I start pumping again faster than before, I finally get deep enough to hit my prostate. I moan and arch up off the couch. Mirio reaches over and starts stroking me, I use my free arm to brace myself.   
I’m hitting my prostate with every pump, I can’t help but continuously whimper and moan. Mirio speeds up stroking me, and I start trembling. I arch my back further off the couch and start cumming all over my own chest and stomach with a high moan. “Wow tama you sound just like the girls in hentai” he says while milking me, making me twitch with each stroke. He doesn’t stop until I start to go soft in his hand. I collapse into the couch, unable to move.  
Before I know it he’s disappeared from the common room. He comes back with a wet rag to clean us up. He starts wiping down my stomach and my dick, then starts wiping my ass like a baby, “Mirio! Stoop! That’s embarrassing!” I cover my face with my hands. “ I gotta clean you up! I don’t want you getting pregnant!” He chuckles, and before I know it it’s over and he’s gone out of the room again.   
He comes back with a blanket and a water bottle. He has me drink some water and he wraps me in the blanket. “Aftercare is very important for a sub, that’s something I’ve learned recently from a certain red haired man,” he says in a soft voice. When did he have time to talk about sex with Kirishima? Why would he talk about these things with him?   
Mirio strokes my hair and kisses my forehead, before standing up straight. He claps his hands together. “Okay! Breakfast time! Imma knock your socks off with my cooking skills!” He walks into the kitchen in that silly way he does when he’s excited. I giggle to myself and sip some more water. If this is domestic life with Mirio, I’d never want to live any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Next update coming soon!


	5. The Brightest Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fix the drama then some smut!

I stand in front of a large crowd as Hadou speaks over a video call. “I came out to America to help them in a time of crisis. Villains are getting out of hand here, so I thought starting my agency here would be helpful, and so far it has been. My move has nothing to do with Suneater, he is and will always be one of my best friends and greatest allies. This is all one one big misunderstanding.” She sounds so confident and easygoing as usual. I can feel my body start to shake knowing I’ll have to speak soon. I just have to read the script, I’ll keep my eyes on the words and it’s like the crowd isn’t even there.   
Hadou finishes her statement and now it’s my turn. I feel Fatgums hand on my back for reassurance. I take a deep breath, “I recently was in the media with a false headline. I’m here to clear up the rumors.” I unclench my fists, my palms are bleeding, was I clenching them that hard? “I want to assure all of you that, L-lemillion and I are,” I can feel emotion start welling up in my throat, my body is shaking even harder than before. Fatgum’s large hand starts stroking my back, I take another deep breath. “We’re on good terms. We were sparring that night and I took a joke the wrong way and it caused an anxiety attack. You all know I am an advocate for mental health awareness in heros. I want to make it clear that this was not Lemillions fault.” Take a deep breath. Keep your eyes down. “Lemillion and I are as close as ever, just as we are with NejireChan. The big three is as strong as it once was, if not stronger. There will be no further questions. Thank you.”  
I quickly turn, my cloak whipping behind me. I speedwalk into the agency as tears fall from my face, Mirio follows closely behind me. As soon as we get Inside, Mirio pulls me into a bear hug. “I am so proud of you babe, you did so well” I sob into his chest. “It-w-was-awf-ful” I manage between sobs. He places a couple kisses on my forehead and squeezes me tighter. I feel so safe with Mirio, he’s becoming himself slowly again and I couldn’t be happier. The doors suddenly swing open and Fatgum and Kirishima bust through. Mirio lets go of me and goes a little pink in the face.   
Kirishima tackles me and fatgum picks the both of us up into the best hug. “You did great out there Amajiki! You’ve grown so much from the little kitten you were when you first came to my agency.” He squeezes tighter. “Ymmf! Ymff wrmmf” Kirishima pulls his face out of Fatgums fat. “If you woulda told me even just 2 weeks ago that you were able to get in front of the media and give a statement I wouldn’t have believed it. But here you are! You did it! That’s so manly dude!” Kirishima gives me a friendly punch with his free hand.   
“I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you guys, all of you are the most important people in my life. You’ve all helped me grow and face my anxiety, thank you all so much” I burry my face back into fatgum before more tears start falling again. Fatgum holds us for a while longer before setting us down. “Alright! Let’s do some quirk training!” I sigh and look up at Fatgum. “Really? I just started to calm do-“ Mirio elbows me and whispers “I think he just means it’s time to eat”  
I smile and giggle a little bit before heading to the main dining hall with the rest of the guys. There’s a large spread of takoyaki, roasted fish, barbecue and much more. I also see a large plate with a whole roast rabbit on it. I shutter thinking about eating such a cute animal. Hm. But Mirko is one of the strongest hero’s at number 4, maybe it would be beneficial in a fight. I sit down at the table next to Mirio and Kirishima. Fatgum sits at the head of the table in his huge throne like chair.   
“I would like to dedicate this amazing feast to our very own Suneater!” Fatgum stands to make a toast, “Like the pro hero he is he faced his anxiety and stood up the the roaches we call media!” He holds out his glass and everyone does the same, “to Suneater! Good job dude! Eat to your hearts content!” Everyone erupts in a cheer and starts clinking their glasses together. I flinch at the sudden volume increase, Mirio places a hand on my shoulder and flashes his smile, suddenly nothing else matters. I get one of everything on the table, despite my small physique I can eat quite a bit, though I’m no match for Fat.   
After food I sit in the common area with Mirio snuggled up on a couch to digest. “I didn’t think rabbit would be so yummy! I bet you’re excited to see how it’ll effect your quirk” Mirio says while doing bunny ears behind my head. I nod, “the thought of the bunny makes me sad, but I agree. We should go spar! It’s been a little while since we last did.” Mirio lights up and holds onto my shoulders, “really?? Are you sure it won’t be awkward? I really would love to, especially after a meal like that!” I smile slightly and put my hand on his. “Yeah! We can use the gym here, I’ll go let Fat know”   
I get up and feel a firm tap on my butt, I immediately turn bright red and look back at Mirio who shoots a wink at me. I sigh and shake my head playfully and walk out of the room to see Fatgum, still eating, he really is a bottomless pit. “Hey Fat, is it okay if me and Mirio use the gym?” He looks down at me with a full mouth, “yeah of course! And I’ll make sure you two get quality alone time in there” he says with a wink. I turn bright red, again and nod in thanks and turn to head back to Mirio. Why does everyone around me have such lewd minds.  
Once we get to the gym Mirio takes his shirt off, now that he doesn’t have Permeation he has to do it the normal people way, but still it’s somehow just as fast. I keep my clothes on like a normal person and get into a cat stance. Mirio stands firm in a horse stance, I lunge towards him and activate my tentacles to grab him, he lets out a high pitched hentai-esk moan and I fling him across the room. I roll my eyes, “really?”  
He lands in a crouched position and laughs, his gleaming muscles contracting. Fuck. This will be a distraction. He starts running towards me, I activate my quirk trying to get the bunny to come out. Nothing. Mirio looks above me and stops running, he falls back on his butt and bursts out in laughter. “What’s wrong? What’s so funny?” I ask, when he doesn’t respond I go to pull my hood over my head, something is in the way? I touch the top of my head...rabbit ears. “Really?? Is that it?” Ugh whatever. Let’s get on with this. I start to run towards Mirio. Woah. I’m way faster. Maybe my quirk did activate in my legs, just not in appearance.   
I crouch down and spring up into a high jump above Mirio. I extend my leg and channel my quirk into my foot to turn it into a bull leg. Wham! Direct hit in the stomach. Mirio curls up and coughs before taking a deep breath and recovering. He stays low to the ground and runs towards me. He tries to sweep my legs from under me but I jump before he can. I grab him with my tentacles and whap him with my clam hand. He flies across the gym and hits the wall. He furrows his brow and wipes the sweat and blood from his face.   
“You really are amazing Tamacchan. But I can’t let you win.” He starts running towards me again. “Too predictable.” I go to grab him with my tentacles again. He quickly ducks and dodges. I sweep at him with my swordfish hand, another dodge. I jump towards him with a sidekick and get him in the ribs. “Oh is that ri-“ he grabs my ankle and drags me past him slamming me to the floor. He gets on top of me, pinning me down. Oh no. Rise. He puts a hand on my chest to help prop himself up. He flexes his Biceps and screams his signature “POOOWWWEEEERRR!!”   
I look up at him and wince. He’s so bright, even brighter than the sun. I lean over to his arm and bite it. He laughs and looks down at me, “what’s that about? Tryna get my atten-“ he feels my erection against him. “Oh I see how it is,” he takes my hands and holds them above my head, “was all this just to seduce me?” He gets close to my face, I look into his deep blue eyes, he leans in and kisses me. I release all the tension I didn’t realize I was holding and grip onto his muscular back.   
I deepen the kiss, slipping my tongue into his mouth alongside his. Exploring and tasting every part of him. His hands leave mine and he slowly slips his hands up my shirt, then lifts it off of me. I’m already completely flustered, anything Mirio does makes me fall apart. He pulls away from the kiss and moves down to my neck. He lightly sucks the skin in and nibbles it leaving a hickie. I draw in a sharp breath and squirm slightly. Mirio hums in amusement and leaves a trail of kisses to my chest.   
He runs his large thumb over my nipple, it immediately gets hard. He dips his head down and kisses my chest, then takes my nipple into his mouth. “Ah! No! N-not there!” Mirio huffs a breath out of his nose and starts sucking on my nipple while flicking his tongue over it. I whimper and claw into his back, I can feel precum start to drip from my dick and pool into my underwear. Mirio releases with a pop and goes to the other nipple while thumbing the one he was just sucking on. He leans down and flicks his tongue over it, I start to tingle.   
“M-Miri w-wait, please” he looks up at me and places his hand under him and on my crotch. I start to tremble and buck my hips into his hand, getting the friction I desperately crave. I can feel my quirk activate but I don’t feel any different. Oh no don’t tell me. Mirio immediately pulls off of my chest, I let out a sigh mixed with a whimper. He pulls me upright and starts touching my hair, then my bunny ears. I feel them twitch, he starts rubbing them deep with his thumbs, I heat up. It feels like his touching my dick. I crumble into him and Start trembling and panting. “Ha..uhnf..m-Mirio p-please..”   
He continues with one hand and starts thumbing my nipple with the other. I arch my back and let out a loud moan that echoes in the space. I immediately slap a hand over my mouth. “Please Mirio. Not here.” I say as I put my head into his chest. He lifts my face to his and kisses me. He pulls away and nods. “Okay baby, lets go back to your place since it’s closer.” He stands up and lifts me to my feet. “Can you walk?” He says as he holds an arm around me. I nod, but I’m not confident. Luckily my baggy hero costume pants cover my hardon, I can’t say the same for Mirio. He clomps towards the door on full display.   
“Mirio! Wait!” I stumble towards him, “please tuck that so no one gets the wrong idea” I say gesturing at his crotch. “Tuck it? Like back inside? Like drag queens? That seems painful...” does he really not know how to tuck an erection? How has this man made it through 20 years of life without learning. I sigh, “no like tuck it in your waist band like...ugh.” I reach for his waistband and shove my hand in, suddenly it hits me what I’m doing. I look up at him through my bangs. “Or, I could take care of it for you...” I slide to my knees bringing his pants down with me.   
His penis jumps out in front of me, I stroke it a couple times before kissing the tip. Mirio threads his fingers through my hair and guides my head onto his dick. I look up at him and his eyes are pleading with me. Oh I think I know what he wants, I nod. His eyes light up and he gets the cutest smile across his face. I relax my jaw and throat. Mirio places his hands on either side of my head to keep it stable and starts slowly thrusting. Every time his large dick hits my throat i swallow, both to pleasure him but also to avoid gagging.   
He starts trembling and thrusts a couple more times before holding my head the the base of his cock. I inhale his musky scent, it’s completely intoxicating, I start to palm myself through my pants. I feel his hot cum hit the back of my throat I swallow it all down. That was quick... I pull off and let some of his cum dribble out of my mouth into my hands. I continue to milk him using his cum and my spit as lube. I try and catch everything in my mouth as it continues squirting out. He starts trembling.   
“Tama wait! I’m gonna!” Pssssshhh. He starts squirting piss. I quickly dodge so it doesn’t hit my face. I stare at him wide eyed as he stops the flow. I feel heat build in my stomach. I moan and double over, fuck, I came in my pants. “Don’t look at me. It’s embarrassing.” I say as I crumple over onto the floor. “You think that’s embarrassing? I just pissed everywhere! That’s just as if not more embarrassing. We gotta clean this up.” I wave a hand in dismissal, I can’t get up. I’m sticky and gross.   
Mirio goes searching for a towel and starts cleaning up around me. When he’s done he hoists me over his shoulder and heads to the locker rooms and showers. He undresses me and starts cleaning me and himself up. I feel so taken care of by him. Even when I embarrass myself he still cares for me. When he’s done washing us up, he even helps me get dressed. I cling to him like a baby koala as we head out of the agency and back to my flat. This man is the love of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> my first fanfic I’ve posted on here, any comments are appreciated to tell me how to do better!


End file.
